TRANSFORMERS GENESIS: RISE OF THE WRECKERS
by GammaVSMW
Summary: This is a side-story in the Transformers Genesis universe detailing the origin and formation of its version of the Wreckers. Rated T for robo-violence.
1. GALLADRION MASSACRE

While Megatron and the Autobots began to wage their battle for the Heart of Cybertron on Earth, Decepticon Cybertron Commander Megaplex, along with Shockwave, the remaining Decepticons, and their Omega Sentinels, had driven the surviving Autobot resistance off-planet. Some set up outposts on Cybertronian colony worlds, while others set up mining operations on asteroids and uninhabited worlds found to be rich with Energon. The largest of these was the Galladrion Mine, situated on the eponymous asteroid. Few of the bots who manned mining camps like Galladrion were warriors at Spark, but still wished to aid the resistance in some way.

"Get it in gear, Bulkhead!" called out a primarily red Cybertronian muscle car as it transformed into a robot built for a balance of strength and speed. "Drillbit's scanners've picked up the mother lode, but he's gonna need someone to soften the rock up a bit."

An olive-green monster truck-like vehicle accelerated and sped over to the red Cybertronian's side before transforming into a much bulkier robot. "No problem," the muscle-bound mech smirked before replacing both hands with massive wrecking balls and punching through the heavy rock wall separating the miners from their quarry. It didn't take long for the glow of a massive Energon cache to emanate from the cracks the bruiser was making. "Guess I owe you some axle grease, Turbo."

"Yeah, and you can pay up once we get the first transport ship loaded and sent off to the outpost on Caminus," the sleeker red mech smirked.

Bulkhead laughed. "I figured you'd send the first shipment off to Velocitron. What changed your mind, the fembots?"

"Aww, mute it, ya big lug! The bots there are almost tapped out. They just had to deal with a Sentinel and a small squad of 'Cons, and that planet doesn't have the largest native supply," Turbo fired back, his cheeks reddening slightly. "To be fair, though, I heard Camian femmes are pretty hot."

While the two miners shared a hearty laugh, Drillbit, a massive drone in the form of a drill-tank, began to bore into the loosened-up rock, creating an entrance for the miners and exposing a hefty cache of crystallized Energon. Turbo was quick to enter the newly-opened cave and pat the drone on the side. "Good work, Drillbit. I'd offer you some High-Grade if you weren't...you know...a drone."

"Just...doing my job, Operator Turbo," Drillbit replied, his largely monotone voice showing a slight hint of emotion.

"As always, you do it well, Drillbit," came the voice of Strongarm, a short, squat mech with a brown, gold, and blue paint-job. "That cache looks like it could fuel a full-scale assault on Iacon."

"Well, let's stop talking and start loading the transports!" called Turbo as he used his Knucks to loosen some crystals before gathering them up and loading them into Drillbit's cargo bed. Bulkhead soon joined his red-hued friend in the cave, but looked back when he heard an explosion. "Oh scrap," he muttered as an Omega Sentinel touched down and began firing on the main camp. The imposing drone's airlock soon opened, and a purple and gray helicopter flew out before transforming into a sleek, yet powerful, Decepticon warrior. A dark purple and teal-green bomber soon joined him before transforming into a brutish mech with a single red optic.

"Slag," cursed Strongarm under his breath. "Cyclonus and Lugnut...This won't end well."

"That all depends," began a red-and-white jet-former as he joined his stocky companion. "I've been making some modifications to Drillbit to make him more combat-capable. Guess this is the time to put those upgrades to the test."

"You're not exactly an Institute of Science bot, Skyblast," commented a skeptical Strongarm. "Drillbit's just a heavy mining drone."

"We'll see about that! Drillbit, Combat Mode! Now!" Skyblast called out.

"Engaging Combat Mode," the digger drone replied. "Allies, stand aside."

"Hah! No mere drone can deter the will of Megatronus!" Lugnut shouted before charging at the large machine as it transformed into a hulking robot with a drill in place of its right hand. "Decepticon Lugnut identified," Drillbit spoke after performing a brief scan on his opponent. He then proceeded to activate his drill and plunge it into the fanatical brute's shoulder, hoping to sever his arm. Lugnut responded by transforming his opposite fist into a large bomb and punching Drillbit in the chest with full force, blasting the drone apart. "One Autobot down," the fanatic boasted. "By the will of Megatronus, more shall follow!"

Cyclonus let out an almost inaudible groan of annoyance. He never cared much for Lugnut's fanaticism with The Fallen, but appreciated the fact taht it drove the brutish Decepticon to offer his loyalty to Megatron, whom he believed to be the reincarnation of the ancient Prime. He turned to face a group of workers carrying loads of Energon to the transport ship, quickly removing the rotor assembly from his back, spinning it up in his hand, and launching it at them, slicing many of them in half at the waist and causing them to drop their loads, which a trio of Seekers scooped up and carried into the Omega Sentinel's warship mode.

Hearing the pained screams of their coworkers, Skyblast and Strongarm turned around and gasped at the sight of their now-dying corpses. The brown and gold bot then turned around with an angry growl, shooting Cyclonus a death glare before charging at him, only for the powerful warrior to shoot him in the chest with his arm-mounted Particle Beam cannon, burning a hole through the miner's chest.

"Commander Cyclonus," came one of the Seekers over the imposing Decepticon's comm. "The Sentinel is ready."

"Excellent work, Redwing. Instruct it to transform and engage."

"Yes, sir," the red-hued Seeker responded before turning to the behemoth drone. "Go to the mother lode, Omega Sentinel. Crush the Autobots that stand in your way. Then, gather all of the Energon you can carry."

The Sentinel silently acknowledged the Seeker's command, transforming into its fearsome robot mode and lumbering toward the mountain where Turbo and Bulkhead had recently struck the largest vein of Energon on the asteroid. Skyblast, who had knelt down at Strongarm's side, looked up briefly, only to find himself staring down the barrel of the powerful cannon that comprised the Sentinel's left arm as it charged up for a blast. He could only manage a panicked "Oh, scrap!" before the gargantuan weapon fired, reducing him and his companion's bodies to an unrecognizable heap of molten slag. Satisfied with the destruction it had caused, the Sentinel left the remains of the two bots behind and continued its march toward the Energon Mountain.

Seeing what the Sentinel had done to Skyblast and Strongarm, Turbo let out a furious growl before energizing his Knucks and launching his fists at the approaching drone, who effortlessly swatted them away before grabbing the red bot with its claw arm. "Crush all Autobots who stand in my way," the Sentinel boomed as it tightened its grip. Just then, Bulkhead, who had been inside the cave attempting to repair Drillbit, came charging out with the drone's severed drill arm, which he tossed at the Sentinel's midsection. "Hey, Scrap Brain! That was a little gift from Drillbit!" the large green bot called out before transforming both hands into wrecking balls. "Here's one from ME!"

Bulkhead leapt up onto the towering drone's cannon arm as it charged up for another blast before launching his right wrecking ball at the behemoth's head and tying its cable around its neck. He then pulled himself up with the cable while firing Plasma Pulses from his left hand at the Sentinel's face. As soon as he was in range, he followed the shots up with a powerful punch that shattered the weakened shielding protecting the drone's expressionless face before firing another shot between its optics, causing it to loosen its grip on Turbo and drop him as it shut down.

Turbo, after having been released from the Sentinel's grip, dusted himself off before smiling up at his brutish companion. "Thanks for the save, big guy."

Bulkhead smiled back before retracting his wrecking ball back into his wrist socket and jumping down. "Did you think I was gonna let that piece of scrap crush you? It'd be pretty boring to be the only survivor of Galladrion."

Turbo let out a sarcastic and weary "Ha-ha" before looking up when he heard the sound of approaching jet engines. Summoning his fists back into their sockets, he glared angrily at Redwing as the Seeker, along with his white and violet-blue companion, transformed to robot mode to inspect the damage to the Sentinel. "Get the Sentinel back online, Bitstream," the red Seeker commanded. "I'll see to these Autobots."

"The damage appears to be rather extensive," Bitstream replied. "Repairs will take a considerable amount of time. It would appear we underestimated-" The scientifically-minded Seeker's explanation was cut off by a powerful wrecking ball punch from Bulkhead, who glared icily at the Decepticon before grabbing him by the neck. "You did," he growled before slamming the Seeker into the ground.

Turbo, meanwhile, activated his Energon Knucks and began striking at Redwing with a rapid series of punches before firing a shot into the red Seeker's chest with the plasma blaster hidden in his right wrist. "You and your buddies already made enough of a mess here," he growled before slamming Redwing into the ground with a piledriver punch.

"We're not finished yet, Autobot," the red Seeker countered before firing his chest missiles at Turbo, striking the speedy brawler and knocking him onto his back. "Prepare to join your friends in the Well of All Sparks!"

Seeing Redwing's foot about to come down on his chest, Turbo grabbed hold of it and swung the Decepticon away before pulling himself back up. "We're not done either, 'Con!" Turbo snarled before launching his flying fist at Redwing's face with Energon Knucks charged, knocking the Seeker down and shattering his optics. "This one's for Strongarm," the Autobot hissed before firing a shot into Redwing's already-damaged face, rendering it nearly unrecognizable and revealing underlying circuitry. "This one's for Skyblast!" He fired again, causing terminal damage to the Decepticon's brain module. He then picked the dead Seeker up by the neck and glared at him one more time before tossing him into the cave. "Give my regards to the Pit!" the vengeful red Autobot shouted before firing on a large Energon crystal, detonating it before transforming to vehicle mode and revving his engine. "Time to go, Bulkhead!"

Bulkhead tossed an incapacitated Bitstream aside before transforming as well. "That was a bit excessive, don't you think?"

"Optic for an optic, Bulkhead," Turbo replied as he and his companion drove to the transport hangar. "Besides, the 'Cons were probably considering shipping all that Energon back to Cybertron. We'll find other Energon caches like that in time I'm sure."


	2. ESCAPE

"Least ya got enough sense not to wanna stick around here, Turbo," Bulkhead commented as the two former miners pulled into the hangar and transformed. "'Cons made a mess of this place too. Only one of these ships even looks space-worthy," the stockier of the two observed as he approached the only relatively intact transport ship.

"Do you think this'll get us to an Autobot outpost?" Turbo asked, not too confident in the craft's ability to take them very far given the damage it appeared to have sustained.

"There's only one way to find out, right?" Bulkhead asked rhetorically as he entered to transport's bridge and activated the computer systems. "Computer, status report," he ordered. "Can this bird fly?"

"Energon reserves at 53%. Critical damage to Engine 3 detected," the on-board computer reported.

"What about Engines 1 and 2?" Turbo asked as he joined his partner on the ship.

"Engine 1 functioning at optimum levels. Minor damage to Engine 2 detected. Flight is possible, but stability will be compromised."

"Think you can at least make it to an outpost?" Bulkhead asked, seeming to treat the computer as if it were a living being, rather than a non-sentient AI.

"Course set for nearest colony world," the computer replied. "Initiate launch?"

"Time to go," Turbo replied.

"Acknowledged, Unit Turbo. Launch sequence engaged. Course locked. Lift-off in 5...4...3...2...1..."

The functioning engines roared to life as the transport ship took off into the black depths of space.

Seeing this, Lugnut transformed into his bomber jet mode and took off after them. "You cannot escape!" he called out before launching a pair of missiles at the ship. "Death to ALL Autobots! The Almighty Megatronus commands it!"

"Alert! Enemy fire detected. Activating missile shields. Energon consumption increased by 50%," the ships computer announced as Lugnut's missiles struck the ship, knocking its occupants onto their backs.

"Scrap," Turbo muttered as he pulled himself back up. "Looks like someone else isn't too keen on leaving survivors."

"Lugnut..." Bulkhead commented dryly as he stood back up and manned the plasma cannon.

"He's probably spouting off about the 'Almighty Megatronus'," Turbo spat. "Ancient mystical slag if ya ask me."

"I'll shut him up," Bulkhead stated as he locked onto the pursuing Decepticon and fired, hitting his right jet engine and causing his flight to become less stable.

"Fools! The Will of Megatronus will not be denied!" Lugnut bellowed before transforming and striking the rear of the ship with the same punch attack that tore Drillbit apart.

"Warning! Hull breach detected. Engine 2 failing. Critical damage to Engine 1," the computer announced as Turbo and Bulkhead were knocked onto their backs again.

"Lemme guess," began a weary Turbo as he pulled himself back up. "Crash imminent?"

Before the computer could confirm, Lugnut picked the speedster up by the neck. "Your demise is imminent! It is the will of Megatronus that ALL Autobots be destroyed!"

Upon hearing the fanatical Decepticon's booming voice, Bulkhead stood up, transformed his right hand into a wrecking ball, and punched him in the face. "Shut up! If we're going down, you're coming with us!"

"If that is the case, then my demise will glorify the name of Megatronus!"

Turbo growled before punching the hulking Decepticon himself, pushing him closer to the hole he created in the rear of the ship. He then followed it up with several shots from his wrist-mounted plasma blaster before allowing Bulkhead to deliver the final blow with his wrecking ball, knocking Lugnut back out into space. The ship, seeming to either read the minds of its occupants or possess of mind of its own, turned its own cannon on drifting 'Con, blasting a hole in his chest.

"Nice finisher...Wreckage!" Bulkhead complimented with a smile. "I think we can just let him drift if he's still online. He'll probably run out of Energon before the other 'Cons come to rescue him."

"Namin' the computer, Bulk? Why do you always have a soft spot for drones?" Turbo asked, a little annoyed.

"Did we order Wreckage to fire that last shot? I don't think so. He did that on his own."

"Decepticon Lugnut was in range," 'Wreckage' explained.

"Well, how much Energon did you burn firing that shot?" Turbo asked, concerned about the dire straits their ship was in despite having defeated Lugnut.

"Energon levels at 21% and falling rapidly."

"Can you still get us to a colony world?"

"Excessive gamma radiation detected. Navigation compromised."

"So that's it then? We either drift through space endlessly or crash into some alien planet, right?"

"Affirmative," the AI replied, its voice displaying a similar sense of resignation to that of Turbo.


	3. JUNK HEAP

"We are entering a planetary gravitational field," Wreckage announced as its ship body began descending toward the nearest planet.

"Yeah, we noticed," Turbo grumbled, trying to stay standing as the planet came into view. To both him and Bulkhead, it looked like the largest garbage dump in the galaxy. "How appropriate! This junker of a ship is gonna land right in the galactic junk heap."

"Data indicates this is a colony world."

"You sure about that, Wreckage?" Bulkhead asked incredulously. "What kinda bots would wanna colonize a dump like this?"

"No kidding! This looks like the kinda place where the 'Cons would just dump their offlined soldiers."

On the planet, a motorcycle that appeared to be pieced together from the detritus of the planet itself stopped and transformed before looking up at the Autobot Energon Transport entering the atmosphere. "Goodness! Gracious! Great Balls of Fire!" the junk-bot exclaimed. "Look out! You're gonna crash! Aaah!"

As soon as the junk-bot finished his statement, that's exactly what happened. As he transformed back into vehicle mode to investigate, Turbo and Bulkhead groaned as they stumbled out of their crashed ship. "Ugh...My joints need a lube job," Turbo grumbled.

"Ow...my achin' cylinders!" Bulkhead groaned while shaking his head. "Wreckage, are you still online?"

"I doubt it," Turbo replied. "Wouldn't matter much anyway. It's just a ship-board computer AI."

"Either way, it looks like we're stuck here. We could probably use this junk to patch up the ship...if either of us were engineers." The green bruiser sighed. "If only Skyblast was still with us."

Just then, the native junk-bot arrived and reverted to his robotic form before pointing a pieced-together battle axe at the new arrivals. "This is a restricted area. Present your ID. Who the heck're you?"

"Uhh...We're not from around here," Bulkhead replied.

"In case you haven't noticed, we didn't come here by choice," Turbo added, his eagerness to engage the apparently hostile junk-bot rising. "I would've preferred Velocitron or Caminus myself."

The junk-bot, not knowing anything about Cybertronian colony worlds and still not fully trusting the two Cybertronians who had crashed on his planet, narrowed his optics. "We don't want any! I'll have your hands for a TROPHY, Street Rat! Let's get ready to rumble!" he cried as he energized his axe and charged at the red Autobot, who jumped out of the way before firing back with his wrist-mounted blaster.

"The native is territorial," Wreckage observed. "Combat may not be viable."

"Aww, mute it, Wreckage! I can take this junker!" Turbo growled as he activated his Energon Knucks and threw a punch at the junk-bot's chest, knocking him onto the ground before firing another shot into his chest, leaving a hole in his armor.

The junk-bot quickly picked up a piece of scrap lying on the ground and used it to patch up the hole before standing back up, saying, "I get knocked down, but I get up again," before charging at Turbo again.

"Maybe taking this guy out's gonna be harder than I thought," the red warrior grumbled.

"As previously stated, combat may not be viable."

"Ehh...You may have a point-Gah!" Turbo didn't have time to finish his sentence before the junk-bot had struck him hard with his axe. "Ya feelin' lucky, punk?" he asked as he raised the weapon again for another strike.

"A peace-making maneuver is advised," Wreckage stated.

"What's a nav computer know about making peace with junk-bots like this?" the red warrior asked as he launched his fist at the still-hostile junk-bot.

"Bah weep grannah weep ninny bong," Wreckage greeted, earning confused looks from both Autobots.

"What the frag was that?" Turbo asked.

"Bah weep grannah weep ninny bong," the junk-bot repeated, powering his weapon down.

"Seems to be something this junk-bot understands," replied Bulkhead. "Maybe it's some kinda universal greeting?"

"Aaand you are correct!" the junk-bot commented before approaching their wrecked ship. "The Force is strong with this one."

"It's pretty much totaled, I'd say," countered Turbo.

"We can rebuild him. We have the technology."

"Are you saying you can fix our ship?" asked Bulkhead with a raised optic.

"Can we fix it? Yes, we can!" the junk-bot enthusiastically replied.

"What's your name anyway, and where do you learn to talk like that?" the green bruiser inquired.

"I am Wreck-Gar! I talk TV! You talk some TV?"

"Ehh...not really, but I'm glad you're willing to help us out now. We kinda got someplace we'd rather be."

"Yeah," added Turbo, "and we got a score to settle with some 'Cons."

"Addiction IS a disease, and you can't go it alone," Wreck-Gar attempted to advise.

"I am...ready for my extreme makeover," Wreckage spoke, his monotone fading a bit as he tried to imitate the mannerisms of a reality TV host, earning a smile from Wreck-Gar and a chuckle from Bulkhead. Turbo, meanwhile, still wondered how a nav computer knew such things.


	4. WRECKAGE REBORN

Turbo and Bulkhead sat down, leaning against the mountains of scrap that dotted the Junk Planet. Both were wondering the same thing: How was Wreckage, as Bulkhead had named their ship's navigational AI, so knowledgeable about things outside of navigation and piloting spacecraft. Bulkhead decided to simply ask the AI itself. "Hey, Wreckage."

"What is your query, Bulkhead?" the AI responded.

"You seem to know about a lot of things besides how to fly a ship. Turbo and I are both wondering how that is."

"This vessel was repurposed. Initially, it was an exploratory vessel utilized during the second Age of Colonization," Wreckage explained. "It was the vessel of explorer Jetfire until he succumbed to the Plague of Rust on Antilla. His final words were 'Return home.'"

"You didn't make it to Cybertron, did you?"

"Energon supplies were depleting rapidly from extended travel. I detected a large quantity on the Galladrion asteroid. I landed the vessel there and was discovered by Skyblast. Like its pilot, this vessel also suffered damage from the Plague, though it was less extensive and was non-terminal. Skyblast salvaged the remains...including...me."

While Wreckage told his story, Wreck-Gar and several other natives had begun extensive work on his starship body, separating the majority of it from his housing. He wondered why this was, which caught the attention of one of the bots working on him.

"Headmaster," the gray and yellow bot began. "That is what you are."

"Headmaster?" Wreckage repeated.

"Its power is in your hands," the junk-bot replied, pointing to the larger vessel.

"That resembles my original cargo section. It was ejected to stop the spread of the Rust Plague. I think I know what you intend to do now. I will become...a bot, and I will be able to control and merge with the cargo section. A young scientist called Brainstorm originally proposed a theory of the benefits of such a concept, but his theory was dismissed as it was not deemed necessary at a time of peace."

"Well, things ain't so peaceful anymore," Turbo commented. "I'm sure you've noticed. I hate to admit it, but you're pretty smart for a drone."

"That compliment is greatly appreciated. I would smile, were it possible."

"The possibilities are never-ending," sang the gray junk-bot as he approached. "Go to sleep and wake up happy."

Understanding the junk-bot's catchphrase and song lyric-based speech, Wreckage shut down, allowing the tinkerer to begin extensively rebuilding him from cockpit and AI core into a robot capable of assuming not only a basic humanoid mode, but also a spaceflight-capable jet mode and a third mode, which resembled a large head with a horned helmet. The larger cargo section, meanwhile, was converted into a fully-functional ship capable of carrying not only Turbo and Bulkhead, but also a few additonal passengers in addition to carrying any cargo they would need on future journeys. The ship itself could also transform into a large headless robot mode to which Wreckage, in his head mode, could connect.

"Let me blow your mind," the gray-colored engineer of the junk-bot natives sang before reactivating Wreckage, who immediately transformed from his space jet mode into his robotic mode before smiling at the bot who had done so much work on him.

"Head on!" commanded the junk-bot engineer.

Wreckage simply nodded, transforming into his head mode and launching into the air, causing the larger ship behind him to hum to life and transform into a robotic mode to which he attached. "I wish you could see this, Brainstorm," he said out loud.

"Good news, everyone!" shouted Wreck-Gar. "It's alive! IT'S ALIVE!"

"By the power of Grayskull, I HAVE THE POWER!" Wreckage proclaimed before smiling at the junk-bots surrounding him. "Yes, I know how to talk TV, Bulkhead. It is how I knew how to make peace with the Junkions. Jetfire had been here before."

Turbo grinned. "Can't wait to see the kinds of dents you'll put into the Decepticons. You might be able to take out an Omega Sentinel with no problem."

"I would prefer to take things one step at a time, Turbo. My combat experience is extremely limited, but I believe I could learn a lot about...wrecking 'Cons...from you two...Wreckers."

"Wreckers, huh? I like the sound of that," smiled Turbo.

"Me too," Bulkhead agreed.

"All for one, and two for tea!" cried Wreck-Gar as he raised one fist in the air, volunteering to join the two Cybertronians and their practically living starship.

"Aren't you the leader of the bots here, Wreck-Gar?" asked a concerned Bulkhead.

Wreck-Gar responded by simply turning to face the gray and yellow bot who did most of the work on redesigning Wreckage. "Scrap Brain, the power is YOURS!"

Scrap Brain, as the engineer was apparently named, saluted. "Let's make Junkion great again," he replied, earning a laugh from Turbo, Bulkhead, and Wreckage before the two former miners looked at each other awkwardly. "We're gonna need a new insult for the 'Cons we crush," Turbo stated. Bulkhead then turned to Wreckage. "Can you monitor the ship remotely? How's the fuel level?"

"Refueling is 98...99..."

"All systems, FULL POWER!" shouted the Junkion manning the fuel pump as he removed the hose from the ship's fuel tank.

"Then it looks like it's time to go," Turbo announced as he boarded the ship, with Wreckage, Bulkhead, and Wreck-Gar following.

"It is time to see what this new vessel can do," Wreckage smiled as he engaged the launch sequence, his exhilaration surging as it rocketed into the sky and reached escape velocity without issue.

"It's going...going...Let's-a go!"


End file.
